remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
My Sweet Passion
"My Sweet Passion" is the theme song of Amy Rose, used in Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sega Superstars Tennis, the end sequence of Sonic and the Black Knight, and plays during Amy's all-star move in Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing. It was performed by Nikki Gregoroff. Also, the theme for Sissi. Lyrics ::Bah bah bayah bayah ::Bah bah bayah bayah ::Bah bah bayah bayah ::Bah bah bayah bayah ::Baaaaaa laa laaaaaa laa laa laa ::I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go to (packed up my stuff, set out for adventure...) ::I know that your lucky color is that cool shade of blue (won't mind painting myself blue for you...) ::I guess I'm so easy to understand ::I just do what ever that comes to me naturally ::Oh yeah ::I do understand the feelings of a Persian Cat (but the Sphinx looked so cute I had to shave it...) ::He reminds me of parsley when he's standing there all alone (makes me wanna be his speciality...) ::I guess I'm just a self-centered girl ::But there are nights that I have trouble going to sleep ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) So many things I want ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I wanna be a wonderful girl ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I'm not simple-minded ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) And I won't be a pearl ::You probably need me just as much as I need you ::Are you okay you seem to be a little bit tense (you don't have to worry 'bout a single thing...) ::We are free to get whatever that we want to have (we're also free to do whatever we want...) ::That's what we'll do, yeah, that's what we'll do ::We should live our lives the way we think it ought to be ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) There's no where to hide ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) Come on settle our lives ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I'll always be there for you ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) In the best and worst times ::You can be my sweetest honey for eternity ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) So many things I want ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I wanna be a wonderful girl ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I'm not simple-minded ::(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) And I won't be a pearl ::I honestly need you just as much as you need me ::Whoa, whoa ::Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet ::Yeah ::Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet ::Ohhh ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ::Sweet, you're so sweet, yeah ::Sweet sweet, you're so sweet ::Sweet sweet, you're so sweet ::Yeah, yeah, yeah '' Connection to Character *''I know that your lucky color is that cool shade of blue - Amy seeing Sonic running. *''I wanna be a wonderful girl'' - Amy wanting to be Sonic's special girl. *''I'm not simple-minded'' - People thinking that Amy only thinks about Sonic. *''There's no where to hide'' - Sonic can never hide from Amy. *''Are you okay you seem to be a little bit tense'' - Sonic getting tense and frightened when Amy's around. *''Won't mind painting myself blue for you'' - Amy would do anything to make Sonic her's. *''You probably need me just as much as I need you'' - Amy always thinking Sonic and her being together *''You can be my sweetest honey for eternity'' - Sonic will always be Amy's love *''I'll always be there for you, in the best and worst times'' - Amy will always be there for Sonic when he needs her. Category:Theme songs